1,2,3 Valentine
by megan.v.ruth
Summary: It is the February 14 following the Omega Crisis, and Vincent finds himself being send strange messages through even strange delivery methods. Who is his the sender? What do they want? And how did they get the messengers to help them? Find out today!
1. 1 Valentine

**Disclaimer: do not own final fantasy VII. When I do my world domination plans will be complete!**

_**italics are my thoughts**_

**Happy Valentine's Day**

1. To get you're attention...

Vincent knew that something was up.

Something strange was going on. That much was clear.

Shelke, Tifa, Cid, Cloud, heck even the Turks that hung around Edge (Reno and Rude), had been acting weird.

Everytime that he bumped into one of them they would blush, mumble something about "chocolate, and flowers" and then run off.

I had been a while since the incident with Deep Ground, and he had been spending more of his time in Edge. So he quickly realized that something was fishy with the way his friends acted around him.

At first he had thought that maybe they just acted this way because they weren't used to him being around so much, but quickly ruled that out as he had been stuck with them throughout the whole of the Genova War.

So what could be causing this strange behavior...?

He had been contemplating this delema for quite some time and it was currently midmorning. A fairly nice morning at that.

The suns light was warm on that cold day, with an interspersing of clouds_ (hah cloud puns!)_ that occasionally crossed over it, throwing the world into soft gray shadows.

Deciding that it was past time that he should get a move on, he left the inn.

On his way out he noticed Reno and Rude, standing conspicuously in front of a shop window across the street. What was so conspicuous was not the fact that they were standing in front of the shop, nor the fact that they were both watching the from of the inn intently. What was conspicuous was the fact that both were wearing bright red suits with pink shirts, and carrying little bows with heart-shaped arrows.

Upon seeing Vincent exit the inn Reno moaned "they soo owe us," before Reno and Rude started shooting the heart-shaped arrows at Vincent.

Vincent easily dogged the arrows.

Once Reno and Rude shot the last of their arrows they quickly made their escape.

Confused at the odd occurence Vincent looked at the heart-shaped arrows and noticed that around one of them was tied a little scroll of paper.

On the first scroll that he picked off he found the words "1. To get you attention..."

Confused at the odd incomplete sentence, Vincent looked to see if there were any other scrolls on the other arrows but there were none.

Shaking his head at the lack of further information, Vincent turned and headed off after the Turks, which happened to be in the same direction as Tifa's bar.

Review! Review! **Happy Valentine's Day!** Review! Review!

The rest of fic will be posted as day goes on! Review and I will get it up faster!

What do you think will happen next? What will happen when Vincent meets Shelke, Tifa, Cid, and Cloud? Who is the one who sent the message?


	2. 2 Valentine

2. To shock you senseless...

As Vincent walked towards Tifa's bar, he thought about what had just happened. It seemed things were a lot strager than he had thought. Who was the person that sent him the note. Someone with dirt on the Turk's that could get them to cooperate wasn't easy to find. If only he could figure out who it could be...

Lost in his musings, he was unprepared for the spectacle he was quickly aproaching.

**"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"** Two familiar voices bellowed at him as he was suddenly showered with heart-shaped glitter, confetti, and rose petals.

Vincent was quite paralized with shock, his eyes pinned closed to prevent the flying bits of paper from getting in his eyes.

It took a moment for his body to recover and his eyes to squint open. When they finally did they nearly bugged out of his head at the sight in front of him.

Dressed as two frilly white angels, complete with short white dresses, wings, and halos, stood Cid and Shelke.

Both were blushing heavily, but also grinning like they had just one the lottery.

Before Vincent could ask what the two were doing, Cid and Shelke suddenly took a large bouqet of red and white roses, threw them at Vincent, and proceeded to throw more of the mixture at anyone walking by.

Vincent caught the bouqet easily.

He didn't look at the bouqet, but continued staring at the two obviously strange friends standing in front of him.

Cid's smile started to falter, and his eyebrow started twitching slightly, "...are you going to read the note or not?"

Vincent tore his eyes from the two and glanced down at the bouqet. Indeed, their was a note, which read, "2. To shock you senseless..."

"Who-" Vincent started to question them but they suddenly threw more of the glittery stuff at his face.

**"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"** The two yelled again as they ran off towards Tifa's Bar and continued to shower unsuspecting victims in hearts, glitter, and petals.

Shaking himself to try and dislodge the mess from his hair and clothes, Vincent proceeded to follow the two, wary of what he might face next.

Review! Review! **Happy Valentine's Day!** Review! Review!

What do you think?

funny?

weird?

crazy?

all of the above?

Tifa and Cloud are the only ones left could it be one of them who sent the messages?


	3. 3 Valentine

**Note to Readers. Sorry I couldn't post it all on Valentine's Day My account got locked for a day.**

3. To make you smile...

Finally reaching the Bar, Vincent was relieved to find that nothing looked amiss. At least from the outside...

Vincent prepared himself for what he might find as he stepped up to the door.

Before he could open the door however, Denzel and Marlene rushed out.

Dressed in gold kimono, the two smiled up at Vincent.

"Hey, Vincent!" Marlene greeted Vincent.

"Hello." Vincent smiled at the two children.

"You're finally here." Denzel commented.

"So you were waiting for me. Is everyone else here, too?"

"Yeah, everyone's inside." Marlene replied.

The two continued to block the door.

"...Are you going to let me go inside?"

"First you have to accept you're next gift."

Vincent watched the two for a moment, 'At least they aren't throwing or shooting things at me.'

Several moments passed with the pair and Vincent just watching eachother.

"...Do you have something for me, too?" Vincent finally asked.

"Oh! Oops! Yeah. Here." Densel lifted his hand, holding a golden envelope.

As soon as Vincent took the envelope from Denzel, the pair opened the door, quickly slipped inside, and shut the door again.

Shaking his head and smiling, Vincent opened the envelope, expecting something to pop out at him.

The only thing inside the envelope however, was a small card.

Opening the card, Vincent found an invitation, which stated that he was invited to a Valentine's Day Party at Tifa's bar.

On the bottom of the card, was taped a note that said "3. To make you smile..."

Feeling the end of his journey nearing, Vincent once more stepped up to the door.

He opened the door to the room and on the other side found, dressed in red from head to toe was...

Review! Review! **Happy Valentine's Day!** Review! Review!

Who is the mastermind behind this crazy day? Can't wait to find out? Review!


	4. 4 Valentine

P.S. Just get it over with...

_He opened the door to the room and on the other side found, dressed in red from head to toe was..._

Everyone.

All the sets of people that he had bumped into that day, as well as the rest of his adventures companions were there, and all dressed in red.

Behind the bar stood Cloud and Tifa. Reno, Rude, Reeve, Rufus and Cid were sitting at the bar. Tseng, Elena, Denzel, Marlene, Shelke, and Yuffie sat in the booths. Red XIII sat near the staircase. Several other friends were sitting at the tables or standing.

They were all quiet and smiling at him.

Elena broke the silence, "You're finally here. We were waiting for you. Now we can finally start the party."

A bit surprised, Vincent didn't say anything, but went and sat at the bar.

A few hours had passed and everyone was chatting and enjoying the food and drink.

Vincent's curiosity had been growing throughout the party.

He turned to Tifa, "So you planned all this?"

Tifa smiled, "Nope."

"Then who...?"

"That's up to you to find out. Though, I've been told by the others that you still haven't received you're last gift."

"Another?" He groaned.

Tifa giggled, "Don't worry. The last one probably won't be nearly as ostentatious as the others."

Vincent sighed.

The day was nearing its end.

Denzel and Marlene had already gone to bed, and several others had already headed home, Yuffie and Shelke among them.

Downstairs the real party was getting started.

Tifa had finally opened the bar up for adult beverages, and the party-goers were starting to really get into the party. One group was even making fun of the couples who were supposedly "making googly-eyes at eachother". You could tell that most of the people in the group were either single or out without their partner.

They were starting to give Vincent a headache.

After the odd day that he had had, he has about ready return to the inn and just colapse.

He let Tifa know that he was leaving, and some of the people that overheard him complained that he was gonna miss out of all the fun. One of these people was Cid.

After watching Cid delightedly throwing glitter, and other materials that are impossible to get out of your hair and clothes, around, he didn't even want to know what Cid thought of as "fun" at this point.

So he gave his goodbyes and headed out into the night.

About halfway back to the inn, Vincent started to hear someone walking behind him. Worried about another repeat of events earlier in the day, Vincent cautiously stopped and turned back to see who it was.

"Cloud...?"

He nodded his head at him, "Vincent."

"Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to know what you thought about your admirer's efforts."

"..."

"Sorry about all that, actually the clothes were Reeve's idea."

"...And the surprise attacks?"

"Ah... That was Tifa."

"Tifa?"

"I guess she thought it was romantic, or something..."

"And you...?"

"What about me?"

"..."

"...Okay. I admit the roses and party were my idea."

"What about...the admirer?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"..."

"They'll let you know when they're ready."

"So what exactly was...the admirer's idea?"

"The letters... ... ...I think that was it. Your admirer just sent us the letters, said who should deliver which, and asked us to deliver them on Valentine's Day... "

"Do you know why?"

"No. They just came in the mail. No return adress."

"..."

"I'm going back to the bar. Good night, Vincent."

"..."

After Cloud left, Vincent continued on his way to the inn wondering what he should do. By the time he got to the inn he had decided to just forget about it.

Entering the inn, Vincent tried to wipe the ideas from his mind.

Upon reaching his room, he noticed that the lights were on inside, so, quietly unholstering Cerberus, Vincent turned the handle, ready to threaten whatever thief had thought to steal from him.

When the door was an inch open, Vincent saw a red form move past the door, though he couldn't discern who the figure belonged to.

Pushing the door open quickly to catch the thief off guard, he was a bit startled to hear a loud thwap.

The thief yelped and they fell to the floor with thud. Groaning in pain they held their forehead. They had been walking back towards the door when it suddenly swung open and smacked them in the head.

Upon looking both the thief and Vincent were surprised to see and reconise the other. The supposed thief's surprise quickly turned to irritation as they realised that Vincent was the one who had swung the door open into their face.

"Darn it, Vincent! Can't you enter a room like a normal person!"

"What are you doing in my room, Yuffie?"

"I was waiting for you, if that wasn't already obvious!"

"Why?"

Yuffie, none to happy with the interogation, decided to give a nonanswer, "None of your business!"

Vincent while questioning Yuffie, had been looking around to see if anything was out of place. This was how he noticed the carefully folded note laying on his pillow.

Walking forward, he seized the note while Yuffie fumed. The note read, "P.S. Just get it over with..."

Vincent looked to Yuffie and smiled lightly. Walking over to her, he bent down next to her and wispered, "Do you know who the admirer is?"

Yuffie without raising her head grumbled, "Why would I, if you want to know who wrote the notes go find out yourself."

Vincent chuckled, "I already know who wrote the notes-"

Yuffie looked up and growled, " Then why are you asking me!?"

Vincent shook his head and smiled slightly, "The admirer and the one who wrote the notes are two different people."

Yuffie looked bewildered.


	5. 5 Valentine

I.E. I love you.

"I guess I should explain." Vincent sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him.

Yuffie turned to glare at him, but didn't move from her spot on the floor.

Vincent shrugged, "The one who wrote the notes was Rufus..."

"EEEWWWWW! Rufus has a crush on you!" Yuffie looked like she was about to cry.

Vincent sighed, "No, the notes were Rufus's indirect way of telling me what to do about a problem I was facing."

"Eh? What problem?"

"The admirer...is me..." Vincent paused. "The notes were just a ploy to both remind me why I am the admirer, and to get me to confess my feelings to the person that I admire."

"Then why don't you do that?" Yuffie stated angrily.

Vincent looked at her questioningly for a moment, then seemed to come to a desision.

"Alright then, Yuffie." Vincent stood from the bed and went to sit beside Yuffie.

Yuffie just watched him confused.

"Yuffie, I am about to tell you something very important, so just listen for a moment."

Vincent paused a moment to remember Yuffie's impromptu confession during the Omega crisis, then he took a breath.

"Today begins my walk with you. Where you go, I go. Where you stay, I stay. When you sleep, I will sleep. When you rise, I will rise. I will pass my days within the sound of your voice, and my nights within the reach of your hand, and none shall come between us. This I vow."

Yuffie just looked at him like he had spoken another language.

Vincent sighed and expained, "That is, I love you."

Yuffie's jaw dropped, then she glomped Vincent and shreeked, "I love you, too!"

1. To get you're attention...

2. To shock you senseless...

3. To make you smile...

P.S. Just get it over with...

For those who didn't get it, Notes 1-3 are things that Vincent loves about Yuffie.

Disclaimer: The words that Vincent uses to confess to Yuffie with are the wedding vows from the Windsinger trilogy. I do not own them, I just think they are beautiful and romantic (in an almost stalkerish way).


End file.
